


Night and Day - Ramiel's Backstory

by MistressVanya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressVanya/pseuds/MistressVanya
Summary: Ramiel's story from the day he was born, to the day where he was picked as Lucilius' new kitten.





	Night and Day - Ramiel's Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an original work of my original cat character, Ramiel. Ramiel is an original character, a pet kitten of Lucilius from Granblue Fantasy in Twitter Roleplay. 
> 
> This work will contain both fluff and angst. Before reading this, I suggest you to listen to these two soundtracks from Fire Emblem Awakening for the best experience. You can find them in youtube.  
> 1\. "Dry your tears, love. This is not goodbye"  
> 2\. "And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?" 
> 
> English is not my mother language so I deeply apologize for any spelling or grammatical error.
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Mistress Vanya

Day 1

He’s scared. He just went through something very, very scary. And now he’s in an unknown place. He’s cold. Everything was dark, and he can’t hear anything. He can do nothing. He’s cold.

Then suddenly he can feel Mama’s rough tongue over his body, and he immediately that knows he’s safe. He can’t properly hear yet, but he can feel Mama’s warmth here with him. Mama is keeping him warm and safe, and he feels at ease. He relaxes his body and nuzzles near Mama’s belly.

Warm.

 

Day 3

It’s been three days since he started this new journey with his Mama and brothers. He’s still a bit scared every now and then, but Mama always keeps him warm and relaxes him. Slowly he started to hear little noises, smell his surrounding, and tastes Mama’s milk. Whenever he feels distressed, Mama will be there to soothe his nightmares with her touches.

Maybe this journey won’t be so bad. After all, he has his Mama near him. Mama keeps licking his body and make sure he drinks enough milk.

He loves his Mama so much.

It’d be nice if he can see how Mama looks like soon.

 

Day 6

When he tried to move his body, he’s so surprised that now he’s able to wiggle a bit around. He can move! Maybe he can start exploring this new, unfamiliar place soon. His body is still too heavy for his legs, but at least he already can wiggle. Now he can slightly hears his brother’s voices. His eyes too, start open. It’s still very blurry and hard to focus on his surroundings. No matter how hard he tries, he still can’t make out Mama’s face.

He’s a bit upset at that, yet Mama calms him by grooming his fur.

It’s okay! One day he’ll be able to look at Mama properly. For now, he’ll just snuggle closer to Mama and sleep.

_“Sleep well, my darling.”_

 

Day 8

His two brothers love to pile themselves on the top of his tiny body. He doesn’t mind with that, since they keep him warm too. His eyes open wider, yet everything is still too blurry and unfocused for him.

He also can move a little bit more now, and though he really wants to start exploring his environment, he prefers to snuggle together with his brothers. He’s the youngest one, and his brothers love him so much. He loves his brothers too.

 One day, when he’s strong enough to stand, he’ll play with them a lot!

 

Day 9

His eyes are halfway open now! He’s so happy. It shouldn’t be long before he can fully see everything around him. His eyesight is not good yet, though he’s being quite patient about it. Sometimes there are bright light around him, but Mama quickly shields his eyes from the source of light.

When it comes to food, he prefers the spot near Mama’s neck. That way, he can feel Mama’s heartbeat. It also makes Mama easier to groom him if he’s near Mama’s tongue. His brothers know that it’s his favorite place to drink Mama’s milk, and they choose other places.

Mama’s heartbeat always manage to lull him to a peaceful sleep. In his sleep, he dreams about playing with Mama and his brothers.

 

Day 12

Mama encourages him to take his first step. He’s still wobbly and sometimes falls on his own, but Mama never stops helping him. His brothers are doing the same too. He tries to walk around the small box, not too far from Mama. It’s still a bit scary, so he stays near Mama most of the times.

Sometimes he trips over his own brothers, and they would fall too, forming another pile of tiny bodies. His mouth feels a bit weird, as if something was growing inside his mouth. He tells Mama about this. Mama calms him by grooming him using her tongue.

_“There is nothing wrong with you, sweetheart.”_

And as usual, he always believes in Mama.

 

Day 14

His eyes are fully opened now! His eyesight too is improving little by little. He still can’t make out most things, yet now he’s able to see Mama and brother’s blurry face. He’s so happy. Even though it’s still too blurry for him, he can say that Mama is very pretty! Mama is the prettiest! He loves Mama so much! He can’t wait until he’s able to fully see Mama’s pretty face.

There are times when he smells unfamiliar scents or hears unfamiliar sounds that are not Mama’s or brothers’. He hisses at those scents and sounds. Don’t come near him! Don’t hurt Mama and brothers!

Once he hisses, those scents and sounds will slowly go away. Did he manage to scare them off with his hisses? It seems so.

Now he can protect his Mama and brothers with his hisses.

Day 16

He can smell better now. He has familiarized himself with Mama and brother’s scent. Also, he can retracts his claws. So he won’t accidentally hurts Mama with his claws when he’s kneading her belly. His… ‘teeth’ too are starting to grow. It feels a bit weird having teeth like this. Will he hurt Mama with his teeth when he’s drinking?

Today his brothers ask him to play and explore a bit. Brothers show him the big, tall walls around them. There is something behind those walls, and he can’t wait for Mama’s permission to explore the world beyond the walls. He tries to climb it, but his paws aren’t strong enough yet. He ends up falling on the top of his brothers.

He’s wondering what kind of world will he see behind this walls.

 

Day 20

Mama teaches him how to groom himself using his tongue. According to Mama, he’s going to grow up to be a big cat soon. That means he needs to learn how to groom his own fur. He feels a bit sad about not being able to stay near Mama once he grows up. Mama comforts him, telling him that she will always stay near him. No matter how old he gets, he’s still Mama’s son.

He still drinks Mama’s milk for most of the time, though now there are some kind of… new foods offered to him. The foods are mixed with milk, not Mama’s milk. At first he’s a bit wary of that. But then Mama encourages him to eat the new foods.

The new foods aren’t that bad. He still prefers Mama’s milk, though.

Day 22

He’s getting used to the new foods. His feet are now able to support his body and head. His ears too, are fully extended now. He can hear better, and he loves hearing Mama’s voice. His brothers all have different voices, including him. He tries making different noises, and even starts to purr. He grooms himself now, though Mama still grooms him quite often. Nothing feels better than having Mama grooms his fur. Mama says that he has medium fur, just like her.

Mama sometimes leave him and his brothers, but she always goes back to them whenever it’s time for meal. When Mama is not here, he’ll play with his brothers. Wrestles and rolls around with them. He’s not bored at all when his brothers are here.

He feels a bit lonely sometimes without his Mama.

 

Day 26

More teeth grows from his gum. Now he has two long teeth on his mouth, along with other smaller teeth. He understands now why he has teeth. The teeth help him chews his solid foods. He’s still drinking Mama’s milk most of the time, though. He’s getting used to walking around the box and falls less than before. However, since he’s the clumsiest one between his brothers, he still falls and trips a lot.

Once he feels like his little legs are strong enough, he starts to climb the tall wall. He wants to get out of this box and explores, He falls on the first try, but he’s not going to give up! His brothers are doing their best too. He’s not going to lose to them.

Mama is leaving more frequently now. He feels a bit sad without Mama. However, Mama will stay with them when they’re exhausted from playing around too much. Sleeping near Mama is still better compared to sleeping alone.

When will he be able to fully see Mama’s face…

 

Day 28

He’s able to climb out of the box! Yay! His brothers got out first, and he’s the last one to get out. They never stop cheering and encouraging him to get out. It’s still quite hard for him to climb, and by the time his feet land on the other side of the walls, he’s already a bit tired. But then, the sight of the world beyond the wall is exciting enough for him that he immediately forgets about being tired.

There are huge beings out of the walls. Who are they? Are they monsters? He almost runs back and climb inside the safety of the walls if Mama didn’t come to greet them. Mama is a bit surprised when she saw him and his brothers already out of the box. Yet she seems really happy. Mama rewards him with her gentle, warm licks on his body.

Those huge beings he saw when he first got out of the box are ‘humans’, Mama says. Mama explains to him how he’ll eventually live alongside this big, big world with those humans. Humans might seem scary to kittens like him and his brothers, but they’re kind and gentle. They will provide him with enough foods and affections as he grew up.

Mama’s words make him wonder if one day Mama will left him alone with these ‘humans’…

 

Day 31

Mama and this ‘human’ teach him how to use litter box. It’s a bit hard to not make a mess everywhere, especially with him being the clumsiest one. He still trips around on his own feet and tail a lot, but he’s getting better each day. The humans are kind to him. They always speak to him gently and pet his head. They also play with him a lot until he’s tired and sleepy. It’s not rare for him to snuggle to them. Being picked by humans is also quite a pleasant experience for him.

The humans left toys for him and his brothers. He especially like the lizard toy and the mouse toy. He runs around the large place, chasing his brothers. Sometimes he plays with Mama’s long and fluffy tail too. Mama doesn’t seem to mind if he bite her tail. She even moves it around for him to chase.

He loves humans, like how he loves Mama.

But Mama is still the best! He still loves Mama the most.

 

Day 34

Mama sometimes leave them for quite some time and only back if they’re ready to sleep or they want to drink her milk. While Mama was away, he spends his time playing with his brothers, with his toys, or the humans. He’s also getting used to the litter box, even though he still make a mess sometimes. But the human doesn’t get angry when he accidentally messed his litter box. They’ll help him cleaning the mess. He says his thank you by rubbing his cheek on their ankles.

He starts to develop different personality from his brothers. ‘Caramel’ loves to wrestle with him and always up for new adventures. ‘Mocha’ talks and meows a lot, loves to play tricks on him. Meanwhile he’s a cuddle bug, loves to socialize with humans, and loves to hunt and gather loots.

He still doesn’t have a name yet, unlike his brothers. The human keeps calling him with different names. It doesn’t matter, he always knows when they’re calling him.  

 

Day 37

No name, yet. Well, he will be patient until the humans gave him a name. He’s the most patient one between his brothers, even though still the clumsiest one. If he managed to be patient this long, then he’ll be able to be patient for a little while until the human finally gives him a name.

He falls from the table when playing with the human and he manages to land on his feet safely. More teeth grow inside his mouth. The process of growing teeth can be quite comfortable for him. But he always can return back to Mama’s warmth and safety for more snuggles and grooming from her.

 

Day 40

Finally, he can see Mama’s face properly! He’s so happy. This is the day he waits the most, the day where his eyesight is fully developed.

He always knows that Mama is very pretty, but when he’s actually able to fully see her, she’s even more prettier than he knows before! No, no, Mama is the prettiest! No one will ever beat her, she’s always the prettiest. He keeps telling Mama how beautiful she is, and Mama will reward him with more snuggles and licks. He wonders if one day he’ll grow up as beautiful as Mama.

_“You’re already beautiful, darling. We have the same fur pattern, see?”_

 

Day 45

He now has fully mastered the art of using a litter box. No more making a mess… Sometimes. The humans still help him cleaning his mess. He will do his best to not making a mess again when using his litter box. The humans provide him with a scratching post for him. He’s a bit confused at this new scratching post. However, he likes it immediately after using it for the first time. The scratching post will help keep his claws nice and sharp.

Now he’s more or less eating solid foods and drinking Mama’s milk. Drinking Mama’s milk will help him unwind and relax after a long day of playing and running around. He quite likes the taste of the solid foods, but nothing can make him more satisfied than drinking Mama’s milk.

Still no name for him.

 

Day 47

First hunt with Mama and his brothers. Mama and the humans takes them outside, and he’s amazed at how big the world is. He especially likes walking between the grass, and rolling around. The sky looks really beautiful, and the sun feels warm on his body. If he didn’t have to learn how to hunt from Mama, he probably would just take a nap there. Mama teaches him and his brothers how to hunt and how to kill by showing them. After that, she lets them go to explore and maybe try to hunt.

He catches his first prey! Mama praises him for his first catch, and he’s just so excited. In his first hunt, he manages to catch a lizard and presents it to Mama. Though after that the humans tell him not to eat it as the lizard can be poisonous to him. It’s okay, it’s not like he wants to eat the lizard. He prefers eating his foods and drinks Mama’s milk.

_“One day you’ll be a great hunter, sweetheart.”_

 

Day 50

Still no name again.

It’s okay, he can understand. Maybe the humans are having a hard time to choose the perfect name for him.

His eyes are slowly changing colors. When he’s still a baby, his eyes are pure blue. They’re turning into a different shades of blue, but they’re still blue. Just like Mama’s eyes. According to the humans, he’s the one who looks like his Mama the most. That’s great! It means one day he’ll grow to be as beautiful as Mama.

Also, he’s getting quite accustomed to eating more solid foods. Mama’s milk is only a snack and a comfort for him now.

 

Day 54

Mama looks really sad today. What happened to Mama? Mama usually smiles and plays with him, but now she just looks sad.

He walks to Mama, nuzzling to her body and asking her why is she sad. Mama can only licks him like usual, and reassures him that nothing is wrong. But Mama still looks very sad. He wants to help Mama, he doesn’t like seeing Mama sad like this. Even his brothers are a bit worried too.

That night, Mama cuddles again him and his brothers close. She still looks sad. After his brothers fall asleep, he waddles closer to Mama and grooms her face. He’s here to listen to Mama. He will help easing Mama’s sadness, even though he can only grooms her.

He can help Mama, he’s Mama’s protector after all!

_“Yes, you’re Mama’s protector, my dear. You’re Mama’s strongest and bravest son.”_

 

Day 57

Mama still looks very sad today. And Mama still won’t tell him what is it that makes Mama sad. Looking at Mama makes him feels sad too. He wants to help his Mama, and not only just by grooming her. He wants to see Mama smile again. Won’t Mama tell him what’s been bothering her? He’s Mama’s protector, isn’t he?

The humans look sad too. He tries nuzzling them and asking them what is wrong with them, why do they look so sad. But they don’t understand his language. And they refuse to talk to him too.

He’s confused and sad now. No one would tell him what is going on. He only wants to help easing their sadness.

He feels helpless.

 

Day 59

Mama, why are they here? Why are they aren’t inside the house anymore? It’s cold out here, Mama. And he’s starving. He and his brothers haven’t eaten anything since this morning. Mama says that they could drink her milk again, even though they’re used to eating solid foods by now. But because of his hunger, he has to drink Mama’s milk again.

The humans are nowhere to be found. The last time he saw them was when they dropped him, Mama, and his brothers here. Then they left, and they never came back for them. Did he do something wrong to them? Were his brothers being naughty? Did Mama made them angry? Why are they being left here without anything?

He huddles together with Mama and his brothers for warmth tonight. He’s so accustomed to the warmth inside the house that he’s not used to this biting cold. Mama’s milk isn’t enough to satisfy his hunger, but he doesn’t ask for more because he has to share Mama’s milk with his brothers too.

_“Don’t worry, my child. Mama will protect you all. No matter what happens.”_

 

Day 61

He’s hungry. Very, very hungry. Mama managed to bring back a fish for them to eat together. He offers some of his share for Mama, but she refuses it, saying that he should eat it instead. Mama also hasn’t been able to produce enough milk for the three of them like before. Maybe because Mama is hungry too. Despite what Mama said to him, he still left some of his share for Mama. In the end, Mama eats it too. He’s happy seeing Mama eat.

He notices that there are some burn wounds on Mama’s back.

_“It’s just a small wound, my dear. Nothing some licks can’t heal.”_

She reassures him as they huddles together for more warmth. The already cold temperature feels worse to them because of their lack of food. Contrary to what she said to him, Mama seems to be in pain from the wounds.

He crawls over and licks Mama’s wound. He’s going to help easing Mama’s pain.

_“Thank you, sweetheart. Mama already feels better now.”_

Mama might look a bit ruffled and dirty, but she’s still the prettiest one in his eyes.

 

Day 63

Mama has more wounds again today. Now it’s some bleeding near her belly.

She brings home a roasted chicken thigh that smells so delicious and shares it evenly between him and his brothers. Mama is not eating again, and as usual he leaves some for Mama to eat. Mama knows how hungry he and his brothers are, so she urges them to drink her milk again to fulfil their hunger. Even though Mama’s milk is almost dry. But he can’t exactly refuse because he’s hungry. The chicken thigh isn’t enough for the three of them. Still, at least they can eat something.

Like yesterday, he’s licking Mama’s wounds again. Mama thanks him by grooming his fur like she used to do to him when he’s still a baby.

The sky is filled with stars tonight. They’re sparkling and look so beautiful. As he and his brothers doze, Mama tells him a story about heaven. In the heaven, there are a lot of delicious foods and toys. There are also warm beds and soft blankets to cuddle with. Not to mention lots of other cats that will be his friend.

He asks Mama if the four of them will be able to go to this ‘heaven’ someday.

_“All cats will go to heaven one day, darling.”_

He asks again, where is exactly this ‘heaven’ place.

_“It’s there. Up in the sky. Somewhere between the stars.”_

He wonders if they can go to heaven soon so they could eat delicious foods and get warm from the soft beds.

 

Day 65

Today Mama comes home limping. Some parts of her has burn wounds again, and there are blood on her fur.

She’s dragging a quite large fish for their meal. Mama is in pain, but she’s still smiling as she lets him and his brothers devour the fish. Like before, he leaves some fish for Mama to eat. Mama is wounded and hurt, she needs more food so she could get healthy again. Mama no longer able to produce any milk now. And she seems so exhausted. As soon as she finished eating her share, Mama immediately lies down to get some rest. He and his brothers gather around Mama, snuggling to her to comfort her.

He tells Mama that he can’t wait for them to go to heaven. There must be someone in the heaven that can heal Mama’s wounds and give them foods. In heaven, they’ll be happy again like before. In heaven, they don’t have to worry about getting foods.

Mama only smiles as she grooms his and his brothers’ fur. She doesn’t say anything anymore. Mama immediately falls asleep after that.

He can’t stand this anymore. He’s Mama’s protector, Mama’s strongest and bravest son! He’s also the best hunter between his brothers, Mama herself said so.

Tomorrow, he’ll hunt for their meals. Mama can just rest and take it easy with his brothers. Mama must not receive any more wound when she hunts for their foods.

He’s going to protect Mama.

Day 66

He wakes up early, before Mama and his brothers. Last night he decided that he’ll be the one hunting for meals instead of Mama. Mama is in pain and exhausted now. Today, Mama will take it easy. He gives Mama and his brothers one last lick before storming out to hunt for food. He won’t be long, he’s Mama’s best hunter after all.

Using his sense of smells, he manage to locate some food that he can hunt. His feet brings him to a large garbage behind a restaurant. There, he finds half-eaten fish. The fish itself is bigger than his own body. It’s in the garbage, but judging from the smell, the fish is still quite fresh. He decides that this would do for breakfast. He’ll hunt again when it’s time for lunch.

Dragging the fish back to where Mama and brothers sleep is not an easy task for him. The fish is bigger than his body, and quite heavy. Using his mouth, he pulls the fish while he walks backwards. Sometimes he needs to stop to catch his breath before dragging the fish again. He must hurry. Mama and his brothers are waiting for him to bring them back breakfast.

Thunder rumbles, and suddenly rain pours heavily over his head. Oh no! It’s raining! He needs to get back faster or they’ll get hungry from the cold. It’s not like he’s not cold himself. He’s cold and soaked to the bone from the pouring rain, but he has a mission to bring back meals for Mama and his brothers. So he uses all of his willpower and strength he has to drag the fish back.

He’s almost there. He can already imagine Mama and brothers’ happy faces when they saw him bringing them breakfast. He’s tired already from all the walking and the dragging, but he’s almost there. He must not give up now.

Here he comes, Mama, brothers! He brings food!

However, what greets him isn’t Mama and brothers’ happy face. It isn’t Mama’s voices and praises, or her licks as his rewards.

It was Mama and brother’s limp body.

He immediately drops the fish to run to them. Mama! Mama! Brothers! He nudges their bodies with his head, but they didn’t move a bit. What happened? What happened while he was gone? Why are Mama and brothers not moving? He hasn’t gone too long! Why? What is going on?

There are bloods spattered there, around their bodies. Oh no! They must be hurt and fainted from their wounds! He immediately licks his brothers’ wounds first to help them recover. Then Mama’s wounds. He keeps licking and licking even though he’s extremely hungry and cold from the rain.

Oh, right. Maybe if he brought the fish closer to them, they’ll wake up from the delicious smell. He runs back to where he dropped the fish and drags it back to Mama and brothers.

Mama, brothers, wake up! Look, he brings back fish for them to eat!

Brothers, wake up! He’ll share the fish with them.

Mama, wake up, Mama! He brings a food for Mama today! Mama doesn’t have to hunt anymore! He can hunt for food now!

They’re still not waking up.

It’s okay! He’ll be patient and wait for them to wake up. Until then, he’ll just lick their wounds over and over again. He’ll also wait for them to eat the fish together. He won’t hog the fish, he promise!

He waddles between their bodies and keep licking their wounds. Calling their names over and over again to wake them up. He’s hungry and cold from the rain.

Mama… Brothers… Please wake up soon…

…let’s share the food together…

Day 67

Mama and brothers aren’t waking up.

They aren’t responding to his licking, or his voices, or even the delicious smell of the fish.

They aren’t even breathing anymore.

Their hearts no longer beat.

Does this mean that they already go to heaven?

Without him? Why? Why didn’t they bring him to the heaven with them? Did he do something wrong? Is it because he hunts without telling them first so now they left him? Forgive him for doing that, so please, take him to the heaven too! He wants to go to heaven and meet Mama and his brothers.

Please don’t leave him alone here.

It’s cold and scary here.

Mama, brothers, please don’t leave him alone… Take him to the heaven too, please.

Please. He’s lonely without Mama and brothers.

Please…

Mama…

Brothers…

Don’t leave him alone…

 

Day 69

He stays with Mama and brothers’ dead bodies even until their bodies started to rot. There are flies and maggots around their dead bodies, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to leave them. He still hunts for more foods and bring it back to them, in a silent hope that Mama and brothers will wake up when they saw him bringing more foods.

But no. They still won’t wake up no matter how many foods he manage to hunt. In the end, he eats all the food alone. Even the fishes don’t taste delicious without his Mama and brothers to share with.

He snuggles closer to Mama’s stiff chest, remembering those days where he used to snuggle and listen to Mama’s heartbeat when he’s scared and needed her comfort. He remembers Mama’s rough tongue grooming his fur, Mama’s gentle purring, Mama’s warmth…

Mama is no longer warm anymore.

So do his brothers.

They’re all gone to heaven now, leaving him alone in this huge, scary world.

But it’s okay!

At least now they have plenty of foods and toys and warm beds to sleep on. Mama’s wound will get treated, and Mama can eat delicious foods again. Mama will no longer have to hunt and can rest. Brothers too, can play again with the toys. It’s okay, they’re all safe and warm now. Nothing can harm them anymore. They’ll find many cats and made new friends.

Goodbye Mama, brothers…

May Mama and brothers always stay warm and safe in the heaven…

 

Day 71

He’s rummaging through the trash when a human appears behind him. Who is this human? She doesn’t look or smell dangerous, though.

“Oh, poor little kitten…” She says, approaching him.

What does she want with him?

Suddenly she picks him up and cradles him close to her chest. Ah. It’s warm. He unconsciously nuzzles to the warmth and purrs softly. It’s been a while since he feel this warm.

“Don’t worry, little kitten. I’ll give you a new home. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

.

..

…

“Ramiel, you’re my only solace now…”

Ramiel? Is that his name?

He’s been given a name!

Finally he has a name! He’s so happy.

He nuzzles into his new owner’s chin, yawning widely.

His Master is warm…

 

Day 75

Mama… Brothers…

He already has a new name now. And a new owner, along with a new home.

His new name is Ramiel.

He’s warm now and have delicious foods and toys.

Master is really kind to him. He’s gentle and warm, and pets him a lot. Master’s name is Lucilius. Master might look a bit scary sometimes, but Master is kind.

There are a lot of exciting places here, places where he can hunt his loots.

He meets new friends, most of them are humans like Master too. But they’re really kind and gentle to him. They pet him a lot and give him delicious treats!

Mama…. Brothers…

This place might not be the ‘heaven’ where Mama and brothers went…

But for him, it’s his own heaven.

Ramiel is happy here.

Ramiel might misses Mama and brothers a lot, but Ramiel is happy now.

Mama… Brothers…

May one day Ramiel meet Mama and brothers again…

But until that day,

Ramiel shall stay with Master Lucilius.

 

Ramiel will always love Mama and brothers.

Rest well in heaven, Mama, brothers…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's not sad enough. Writing a story from a kitten's perspective is quite hard. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! <3 Please leave kudos and comments if you like it.


End file.
